Frustration
by zorb-n-her-minions
Summary: Just a little intro about Ron. I may make it into a full story, depending on the response I get. First Fan Fic. Constructive Critism welcome


**Frustration.**

It was a beautiful spring morning at Hogwarts when the students awoke and prepared themselves for breakfast. In their small dormitory, Harry Potter and Nevil Long-bottom were persuading their procrastinating friend Ron Weasley to wake up. This had become a ritual and always ended with a moody Ron at breakfast and for most of first lesson.

"Ron please! Just one morning where we don't have to influence your sorry ass out of bed!" Harry pleaded.

The only response he got was a mumbled two-word phrase, which Harry assumed was "Bugger off", as Ron had been favouring it lately.

As Hermione came down the stairs and passed the boys dorm, she heard the familiar sounds of Harry and Nevil coaxing their red headed friend out of bed. She giggled and continued down into the common room to wait for the three to eventually emerge. Luckily there was a rather large book sitting on the small coffee table, and she was lost to a world of History. (The book just so happened to be Hogwarts: A History). She eventually grew tired of reading this book…again, and decided to take matters into her own hands, whilst muttering "Lazy little git" as she ascended.

Hermione burst through the door, and saw Nevil and Harry, each with a foot, attempting to wake the sleeping giant. It was quite a site, and if she weren't starving, she would have taken the time to laugh hysterically. As she approached the bed, Ron peered at her sheepishly, and pulled the covers over his head as she said, "Right Ronald! I am SICK of this behaviour! Get up right now!". But to no effect. He simply lay there. _Right, I'll show him,_ She thought, and walked over to the small bathroom, filled a glass of water, walked back, and poured the contents of the glass all over his bare neck. He writhed at the cold, and sat up immediately, only to see a frazzled Hermione strut out of the boys dormitory. "Bloody hell", he muttered under his breath, and gave his two friends the death stare as they began to laugh at Hermione's little performance. Harry managed to sneak in a "Bloody brilliant" in the style of Ron before the genuine article rose to his full height, and gave Harry a look that put chills down the young wizards spine. Ron reached down and picked up his left shoe, whilst threatening to hit Harry with it. Mr. Potter was good with hints, and waited outside the door for Ron. When the door was safely shut, Harry said through the keyhole "Ron, you know violence is not the answer", and nearly fell down the stairs as he heard Ron's shoe connect with the door with a loud "BANG!"

As Ron entered the Great Hall, he saw…the usual sight. His fellow classmates were enjoying pancakes, and crumpets, and toast, and muffins, and cereal, and eggs, and bacon, and grilled tomatoes, and sausages, and tea, and coffee, and hot chocolate, and many, many condiments. God he loved breakfast. Without it, he wouldn't bother getting out of bed until lunch. "I see you have finally graced us with your presence", Hermione said in a teasing manner. "What? Oh yeah. Well thank you Mione, now I don't have to have a shower", Ron said irritated. Harry lent across to Hermione's ear and simply said, "I told you not to do that", and went back to going over his essay for Potions, and finishing off his breakfast. The conversation that morning was based around quiditch. Surprise, surprise. As they were in their final year at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron held the top positions in the team; Harry being the seeker, and Ron being the captain.

Ginny had now taken a spot in the team, and was one of two bludgers. Fred and George had been put off some, as she was far better on a broom than the twins. However, the team would always miss the mischeivious duo and all their pranks. Hermione may still have only been a spectator. But even during exams, she came to every single match Ron, Harry and Ginny played. But more importantly. It was Ron's time to shine. His older brothers got all their parents attaention, for various reasons. And his sisiter got alot of attention, because she was the only girl. Ron was nothing special, and it affected his self esteem greatly.


End file.
